Pierre et Peter
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Tous les enfants grandissent un jour. Sauf un. Et ce n'est pas toi."


**Peter Pan**

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, il y a un nouveau Garçon Perdu au Pays Imaginaire. Jusqu'ici, rien de très surprenant pour les habitants du lieu. Mais ce garçon est bien différent des autres. Plus âgé – au moins aussi âgé que Peter lui-même –, aussi grand que l'enfant qui ne grandit jamais, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lui permettent de rivaliser facilement avec Peter, tandis que ses mimiques de canailles n'ont rien à lui envier. Tous ont succombé à son charme, aussitôt qu'ils l'ont vu arriver, y compris Clochette, pourtant connue pour son attachement à Peter. Bien qu'il ne le cherche pas, il est facile de comprendre que les Enfants Perdus sont prêts à lui obéir, au risque de mettre en jeu l'autorité de Peter. Ce nouveau, du nom de Pierre, ne cherche pas le pouvoir, mais uniquement à plaire, ce qui semble réussi : même Peter ne peut nier l'apprécier.

* * *

- Peter, Peter ! »

L'enfant court et finit par heurter le jeune homme. Il tombe au sol, tandis que l'interpellé se penche pour l'aider à se relever. Une légère déception passe dans le regard du petit.

- Oh... Pardon Pierre ! Je cherche Peter, tu l'as vu ? »

Le jeune homme se met à sourire avant de secouer la tête. Lui aussi cherche Peter, mais ne l'a pas encore trouver.

- Mais de quoi veux-tu lui parler, toi ?

- Les pirates ont prévu quelque chose ! Il faut l'avertir ! La Cabane est en danger !

- La Cabane ? Comment ça !?

- Ils l'ont trouvé et ils comptent l'attaquer ! »

À ces mots, Pierre fonce à la Cabane, suivit par l'enfant. Peter n'est pas là, mais il faut agir, et vite. Sans tergiverser, il prend le contrôle et organise la riposte. Les Garçons obéissent : à situation d'urgence, mesure d'urgence.

Les pirates arrivent, comme prévu, mais les Enfants sont prêts à les accueillir et à les renvoyer d'où ils viennent ! Les pirates ne passent pas leur défense et battent en retraite rapidement. Les Garçons éclatent de joie, se mettent à rire et à crier, en sautant partout, entourant Pierre et le montrant comme un héros. Celui-ci se met à rougir, gêné. C'est à ce moment que Peter revient, et les voit ainsi, tous joyeux et prêts à faire la fête.

- Hé bien les amis, quelle agitation ! Que peut-il bien s'être passé ? »

Clochette tourne autour des Garçons, s'interrogeant elle aussi sur la raison de cette hilarité. Un des Garçons se tourne vers Peter et dit avec innocence, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Pierre nous a sauvé ! Il a repoussé les pirates, et a défendu la Cabane ! »

Le sourire de Peter se crispe, mais les Enfants ne le voient pas. Sauf Pierre, qui ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui va arriver après cela. Peter demande plus de détails et semble se réjouir, mais Pierre n'est pas dupe. Cette prise de commandement, même d'urgence, ne lui plaît pas du tout et va lui coûter cher. C'est Peter qui commande, et personne d'autre ! Mais il ne fait rien, il fait comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

- J'ai à te parler.

- J'arrive. Cela tombe bien, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortent de la Cabane, laissant là les Enfants Perdus, perplexes. Même Clochette n'a pas le droit des les accompagner. Ils s'éloignent, toujours plus loin et ne s'arrêtent de marcher qu'une fois arrivés à une grotte dans la forêt, contenant de multiples objets en tout genre. Poupées, chapeaux, bijoux, photos, chevaux à bascule, tonneaux, livres... Difficile de dire d'où viennent tous ces choses. L'un s'installe sur un tonneau qui traine là, tandis que l'autre reste debout, l'air un peu énervé.

- Tu prends trop de contrôle Pierre ! C'est moi le chef ! C'est moi qui commande ! Je suis Peter Pan !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bien sûr que si ! L'attaque des pirates, la chasse aux champignons, le rallye chez les Indiens... Tu as pris des as d'initiatives sans même m'en parler !

- Mais c'est normal ! Il faut occuper les Garçons ! On est là pour jouer, et c'était marrant !

- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! C'est mon rôle ! Je suis le chef !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pierre ?

- Qu... Quoi ? »

L'incompréhension se lit dans son regard. L'autre contient une certaine indifférence, voire une pitié pour le jeune homme désemparé.

- Voyons Pierre... Ça ne va pas ?

- Je ne suis pas Pierre ! Je suis Peter ! Peter ! Tu entends !

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ? »

Silence. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Impossible de les différencier avec leurs yeux bleus, leurs cheveux blonds et leurs vêtements mélangés à des feuilles. La seule différence réside dans l'expression du visage. L'un est paniqué, l'autre est sûr de lui.

- Voyons, Pierre ! Je sais bien que c'est tentant, mais tu ne peux pas te faire passer pour moi !

- Je suis Peter ! Peter Pan !

- Pierre, Pierre, Pierre... Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix... »

Il se lève et attrape l'autre, le faisant asseoir sur le tonneau qu'il vient de quitter, lui parlant avec une douceur presque moqueuse.

- Tous les enfants grandissent un jour. Tu refuses de te voir grandir, tu veux croire que tu vas pouvoir rester. Mais c'est impossible ! Tu grandis !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne grandis pas ! Je suis Peter Pan, l'enfant qui ne grandit jamais ! Je ne peux pas grandir !

- Pierre... Arrête de te faire du mal. Tous les enfants grandissent un jour. Sauf un. Et ce n'est pas toi. »

Sur ces paroles, il le pousse en arrière, et le jeune homme tombe dans un énorme trou que le tonneau cachait à la vue. Il tombe en voyant le regard bleuté de l'autre le contempler sombrer en souriant, sans rien faire pour l'aider. Lorsqu'il est sûr que le jeune homme est bien tombé, il retourne voir les Enfants Perdus, qui l'accueillent en riant et en souriant. Clochette lui fait la tête quelques secondes, lui reprochant d'avoir trop traîner, à faire on-ne-savait-quoi. Aucune question à propos du jeune homme qui ne revient pas. Oublié. Purement et simplement.

* * *

En se promenant dans le parc, une jeune fille fait tourner sa jolie robe blanche de petite fille modèle. Ses parents la regardent avec attendrissement, charmés par sa candeur et sa joie. Soudain, elle s'arrête et se penche sur une étrange forme appuyée contre un buisson. C'est un jeune homme blond, endormi, étrangement vêtu de tissus et de feuilles. Elle le trouve beau, ainsi, un peu comme une figure antique, un Adonis moderne en somme... Il ouvre les yeux, ayant senti une présence, et la regarde sourire. Avec douceur, elle lui dit :

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jane. Et toi ? »

Il hésite avant de répondre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Alors il se contente de secouer la tête avant d'ajouter, hésitant :

- Je... ne sais pas...

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je... l'ignore. »

Elle le regarde avec surprise. Les parents de la demoiselle approche, et sa mère, en voyant le garçon, ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Son mari la prend dans ses bras, inquiet.

- Wendy darling ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce... Ce n'est rien... J'ai crû... Ce garçon... »

Sans s'occuper des adultes, la petite continue à discuter avec le jeune inconnu.

- Tu ne sais pas qui tu es ? »

Il secoue la tête.

- Et tes parents, tu t'en souviens ? »

Même réponse.

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien être ta maman !

- Ma... Maman ?

- Oui ! Et je vais te donner un nom aussi ! Que penses-tu de Peter ?

- Pe... ter... »

En entendant ce nom, le jeune homme se met à pleurer, doucement, sans réussir à savoir pourquoi...


End file.
